The Adventure of Libra genbu
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Libra Genbu yang sudah tewas ketika penyerangan di palaestra kini ia diberikan misi oleh yang maha kuasa untuk menuntun dimensi dimensi lain untuk menuju jalan yang benar
1. Chapter 1

The Adventure Of Libra Genbu

Desclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega bukan buatan saya  
Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works bukan buatan saya

Pair: Genbu X Arthuria

Warning:Garing,Gaje,Roman picisan,dll

Chapter 1 :My Servant,King Of Knight

Kematian merupakan hal yang akan dialami semua orang,baik yang muda maupun yang tua,tak terkecuali juga kepada bentuk sementara dari dewa dan dewa sendiri itupun bisa mati

Namun ada hal yang merupakan Ekstensi keabadian Dunia yaitu pencipta Dewa,dan Gaia yaitu Tuhan,yang merupakan ekstensi terkuat dari mahluk yang ada di dunia ini

*Palaestra*

"Para Saint Muda,lanjutkanlah perjuangan ku,dan berikanlah kedamaian bagi dunia ini!"

Genbu dengan keras berteriak dengan tubuh yang sudah terkena tebasan Tenchuhommezant dan selagi berusaha menghancurkan pedang itu

*krak pyar*

Dengan seluruh tenaga,dan Cosmonya Genbu hanya dapat membuat retakan di pedang itu dan mengikis sedikit pedang itu

"Tch biar dengan seluruh Cosmo ku masih seperti ini?"

Batin Genbu berpikir dengan peluh yang keluar dan menandakan bahwa ia kini tengah bertarung hidup mati

*Swing*

Dengan cepat pedang Tenchuhommezant menghilang dari situ dan berada bersama dengan pemilik aslinya

*brak*

Lalu Jatuhlah Genbu dan tewas dengan keadaan cukup mengenaskan

Namun ada satu hal yang aneh,yaitu Cloth Stone dari Constelelasi Bintang Libra menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Genbu yang memudar

***********DI ALAM BAKA***************

Disebuah tempat dengan nuansa putih menguasai tempat itu sadar lah Genbu di tempat itu

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Tanya sebuah suara berat beberapa meter dari Genbu

"Ugh ya,dan lagi dimana ini?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada orang yang baru-baru bertanya itu

"ini adalah sebuah tempat yang ku khusus kan untuk menemui mu"

Ujar suara itu dengan nada santai kepada Genbu

"menemui ku?"

Genbu sendiri heran dengan kejadian ini kenapa ada orang yang hebat membuat tempat ini hanya untuk menemuinya

"Ya,aku memiliki misi untuk mu"

Ujar suara itu dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"Misi? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Tanya Genbu pelan kepada suara itu

"Aku adalah yang kalian sebut Tuhan"

Ujar Suara itu dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"Maaf akan kelancangan ku"

Ujar Genbu dengan cepat mengubah posisinya dan membungkuk terhadap Suara itu

"baiklah tidak masalah kalau kau mengerti,sekarang kita berada dalam situasi tak menguntungkan"

Ujar Tuhan(Anime) dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang masih membungkuk

"bisa tolong Anda jelaskan tentang keadaan tidak menguntungkan itu?"

Tanya Genbu kepada Tuhan yang masih berdiri di depannya

"baiklah. Dunia ini ku ciptakan atas 27 dimensi dan beratus-ratus alur waktu,sementara kini seluruh dimensi yang ku ciptakan menuju kehancuran yang sangat besar sampai aku kerepotan untuk mempertahan kan keutuhannya jadi misi mu adalah membimbing kembali dunia itu kembali menuju Alur waktu yang baik"

Ujar Tuhan dengan panjang lebar dan jelas kepada Genbu

"Baiklah,tapi dimensi yang mana pertama akan ku datangi?"

Tanya Genbu kepada Tuhan yang kini sedang melihat-lihat sebuah map yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya

"dimensi pertama yang akan kau datangi adalah Dimensi dimana pertarungan perebutan cawan suci yang berisi murka ku atas dunia itu,aku ingin kau mendapatkannya dan menghancurkannya"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini masih terdiam mencerna apa yang Tuhan katakana

"apa yang terjadi jika cawan itu tumpah keatas Dunia?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan

"tentu saja Dunia akan menjadi neraka yang sangat parah"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin

"baiklah aku akan membawakannya kepada Mu,tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Tanya Genbu kepada Tuhan dengan nada serius

"caranya kau dapatkan dan kau bawa kepada ku,saat itulah perang perebutan cawan suci akan selesai"

Ujar Tuhan kepada Genbu dengan nada serius

"lalu bagaimana mereka yang mengikuti perang itu?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan yang masih berdiri tegap menatap Genbu

"Ah dia masih akan tetap hidup bila mereka melakukan kontrak dengan mu"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"Eh dengan ku?"

Genbu dengan nada Kaget bertanya kepada Tuhan kenapa harus dirinya

"ya dengan mu,itu karena aku telah memasukan 15% partikel penciptaan kembali kedalam tubuh mu,jadi seperti kau menciptakan mereka kembali,dan mereka harus berada dengan mu dari jarak yang cukup dekat kira-kira jarak terjauhnya adalah 15 km"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu yang kini tengah melongo

"ha?"

Genbu masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuhan kepadanya tentang partikel penciptaan yang ditanamkan Tuhan kedalam Tubuhnnya

"apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan partikel penciptaan itu kepada orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat kebajikan tentu saja aku tidak akan memberikannya baka"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada sedikit mengejek kepada Genbu

"ha?'

Genbu kini tambah melongo karena ia baru melihat Tuhan dengan sikap seorang anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau ku kirim sekarang,apa kau siap?"

Tanya Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang masih melongo itu

"baiklah"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya

"baiklah tapi,aku akan mengirimkan kekuatan mu bahkan kutambahkan 10 X lipat dari kekuatan asli mu untuk menuntun dunia ini,dan untuk pertumbuhan mu tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat mu bertambah tua,tapi kau masih bisa mati oleh karena diriku,jadi selain diriku,mungkin kau hanya akan luka-luka serta untuk akibat kegagalan pemindahan ini adalah mungkin partikel di tubuh mu akan meledak jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai sambil tersenyum kepada Genbu

"Ah aku baru saja mendengar sebuah sesuatu yang penting"

Ujar Genbu menatap Tuhan dengan wajah sedikit sweetdrop

"ah mungkin perasaan mu saja"

Ujar Tuhan dengan senyuman santai kepada Genbu

"tapi apa maksud Mu dengan 'meledak'"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan yang masih menatapnya penuh kasih

"ah mungkin kau salah dengar"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu

"baiklah aku akan pergi"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai

"baiklah aku berharap kau selalu berada di pihak kebajikan"

Ujar Tuhan lalu ia meneleport Genbu beserta Clothstonenya ke sebuah kota

*Blarr*

Cawan suci itu hampir terjatuh karena serangan Excalibur dari Servant Class Saber

Genbu yang baru datang kini melihat dengan wajah penuh kekagetan

"Tch kenapa ini?"

Batin Genbu melihat cawan Suci itu yang hampir tertumpah keatas Dunia

"Genbu,seranglah cawan Suci itu dengan pedang Libra mu,maka cawan suci itu akan stabil"

Ujar Tuhan melalui telepati

"Hah,Tuhan kau yang berbicara itu?"

Tanya Genbu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari orang yang berbicara

"ya,cepat stabilkan Cawan suci itu dan langsung bawa kehadapan ku biar ku musnahkan"

Ujar Tuhan kepada Genbu melalui telepati dengan nada serius

"baiklah Libra Cloth"

*Swingg*

Cloth Libra dengan cepat terpasang di tubuhnya dengan Cosmo yang 10 kali lebih besar dari miliknya Genbu dengan cepat meledakkan Cosmonya dan mengirimkannya ke pedang Libra

" _ **Libra No Sword"**_ dengan cepat Genbu menebaskan Pedang Libra kearah cawan suci dan tiba-tiba cawan suci itu menjadi stabil dan menghilang

"Eh kenapa menghilang?"

Tanya Genbu mentelepati Tuhan dengan nada heran

"ya ampun,cawan sucinya menghilang,kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi agar perang cawan suci dimulai lagi dan saat itulah kau bisa membawakan cawan suci kepada Ku"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu yang masih memakai Cloth Libra

"haah,merepotkan saja"

Batin Genbu lalu ia pun segera beranjak dari situ sambil melihat-lihat kota

"apa kau yang menstabilkan cawan suci dan membuatnya menghilang?"

Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna merah ruby kepada Genbu

"ya,memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai kepada pria itu

"tch sialan kau menggagalkan rencana ku matilah kau"

Dengan cepat pria berambut pirang itu segera membuat banyak pedang dibelakangnya dan segera mengarahkannya kearah Genbu

"tch _**Rozan Shin Bu Ken**_ " dengan cepat Genbu segera meninju pedang-pedang itu menggunakan skillnya tanpa basa-basi

"ho,kau bisa melakukan itu? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberikan mu pedang yang tidak dapat hancur meski kau pukul"

Dengan cepat pria berambut pirang itu membuat pedang seperti Excalibur Saber dan mengarahkannya kearah Genbu

*Swuush*

Dengan cepat pedang pedang itu melesat kearah Genbu

*trang-trang*

Genbu dengan cepat Menahan semua serangan dari pria itu dengan pedang Libranya

"tidak sopan menyerang orang tanpa mengenalkan diri,nama ku adalah Libra Genbu"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai sambil melakukan gerakan siaga

"hahahaha kau adalah orang yang menarik,kau lebih hebat dari pada cecunguk di dunia ini,baiklah kuberitahu nama ku,namaku ialah Gilgamesh Servant Class Archer"

Dengan cepat Gilgamesh setelah mengenalkan diri langsung menerjang Genbu menggunakan pedang Excalibur yang ia tiru dari Saber

*trang*

"nama yang bagus"

Dengan cepat Genbu menangkis tebasan dari Gilgamesh

Dan dengan begitu terlihatlah percikan api menandai benturan kedua bilah pedang itu dengan cepat

*swing*

Dengan cepat Genbu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Gilgamesh lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kepada Gilgamesh

*trang*

Dengan reflek yang cukup cepat Gilgamesh segera menangkis serangan dari Genbu

"boleh juga kau"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada santai kepada Genbu yang masih beradu pedang dengannya

"terima kasih"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai lalu dengan cepat Genbu segera melompat mundur

Gilgamesh yang melihat itu heran tapi tetap memasang posisi siaga

" _ **Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha**_ "

Dengan cepat Genbu menembakkan seratus Naga kearah Gilgamesh

Gilgamesh tak mau kalah ia menciptakan Excalibur dengan jumlah yang sama lalu menyerang pukulan naga dari Genbu

*swing*

Genbu dengan cepat muncul dibelakang Gilgamesh kembali yang masih sibuk menyamakan kekuatan dari Excalibur dan naga dari Genbu

" celah terbuka"

Dengan cepat Genbu segera mengumpulkan Cosmonya ditangan kanannya

" _ **Rozan Jotenha**_ "

Dengan cepat Genbu menembakkan serangannya kearah Gilgamesh yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Genbu dibelakangnya

*Blarr*

Dengan cepat Gilgamesh terlempar oleh karena serangan dari Genbu yang sangat mematikan

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh mu"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai lalu ia dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu menuju kesebuah danau

"Genbu pertarungan yang cukup mengagumkan tadi"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu yang masih duduk di tepi danau

"ah ya,terima kasih,tapi apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan yang baru saja mentelapatinya

"ya silahkan saja"

Ujar Tuhan santai kepada Genbu yang masih saja duduk di tepi danau yang menenangkan itu

"apa perang ini memiliki aturan semacam memanggil servant?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan yang masih saja tersenyum

"ya memang ada aturan seperti itu,aku membuat cawan suci yang berisi murka ku agar para manusia dapat saling melindungi dan siapa yang berhasil melindungi dan mendapat pasokan mana yang baik maka ia akan memiliki pasokan mana yang tidak terbatas"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"jadi bagaimana dengan ku? Aku tidak memiliki Servant,bagaimana aku bisa masuk kedalam perang itu?"

Tanya Genbu lagi dengan nada serius kepada Tuhan

"ah soal itu,tenang saja stengah tahun lagi aku akan membentuk sebuah perang cawan suci yang terakhir dan kau bisa melakukan kontrak dengan satu orang Servant di tempat yang akan ku tunjukkan kepada mu"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu dan memberi tahu Genbu supaya tidak khawatir dengan hal itu

"baiklah kalau begitu Tuhan,jadi kita akan kemana dulu"

Dan dengan itu Genbu mulai berjalan dengan santai menuju kesebuah tempat

******SKIP 5 bulan******************

Selama lima bulan ini dunia ini berhasil memperbaiki dirinya berkat kepintaran manusia jaman sekarang

Dengan begitu kerusakan ini sudah tidak terlihat bahkan para penyihir yang menjadi master juga sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi

Dan pada suatu malam Genbu dengan santai berjalan ke sebuah tepi danau dan melihat ada sebuah lingkarang sihir yang terpasang disana

Dan Genbu berdiri di tengah-tengahnya dengan santai

"Ikuti kata-kata ku"

Ujar Tuhan lewat telepati kepada Genbu yang masih santai berdiri

"baik"

Ujar Genbu santai lalu ia pun dengan cepat berkonsentrasi

"Aku adalah pemilik takdir mu"

Dengan nada serak Tuhan berbicara kepada Genbu tentang mantra yang harus ia rapalkan

"Aku adalah pemilik takdir mu"

Genbu mengikutinya dengan serius

"Aku yang memegang kuasa atas kekuatan mu"

Tuhan berbicara lagi tentang apa yang harus dikatakan Genbu

"Aku yang memegang kuasa atas Kekuatan mu"

Genbu masih mengikutinya

"bila kau memiliki keinginan untuk kedamaian jadilah milik ku"

Dengan cepat Tuhan berkata lagi kepada Genbu

"bila kau memiliki keinginan untuk kedamaian jadilah milikku"

Genbu kembali mengikuti perkataan Tuhan

"Bila kau sekehendak diri ku maka jadilah pelayan ku"

Tiba-tiba Tuhan berbicara dengan nada sangat serius

"bila kau Sekehendak diri ku maka jadilah pelayan ku"

Lalu bersinarlah lingkaran sihir itu dan dengan cepat menampilkan sesosok wanita dengan rambut pirang dengan gaya bak ratu-ratu zaman edo

"apa kau master ku?"

Tanya wanita itu dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"Ritual selesai sekarang dialah Servant mu"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada riang gembira kepada Genbu

"ya,aku adalah Master mu"

Ujar genbu dengan nada santai kepada perempuan itu

"baiklah master"

Ujar wanita itu dengan membungkuk dengan gaya seperti ksatria

"baiklah siapa nama mu?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai kepada wanita itu

"Anda lebih baik memanggilku dengan sebutan class ku yaitu Saber"

Ujar Saber dengan nada santai kepada Genbu

"Baiklah"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Saber

"sekarang waktunya kita membawa kedamaian kepada setiap orang dengan memenangkan perang ini"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Saber

Sementara Saber hanya tersenyum dengan tujuan dari Masternya itu

 **To be continuous**

 _Aloha ketemu sama Author sableng di fic baru Author lagi_

 _Author hanya ingin memberi tahu kepada pembaca fic author yang lain,author mungkin akan berusaha untuk menulis fic itu kembali dikarenakan adanya virus yang bersemayam didalam computer sehingga author kesulitan menulis kembali fic-fic itu hehehe_

 _Maap ya_


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventure Of Libra Genbu

Desclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega bukan buatan saya  
Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works bukan buatan saya

Pair: Genbu X Arthuria

Warning:Garing,Gaje,Roman picisan,dll

Chapter 2 : Shirou And Tohsaka

*Ting Tong*

Bunyi bel di akademi Homuhara tanda selesainya jam pelajaran dan masuknya kedalam jam istirahat

"baiklah pelajaran sampai disini"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai lalu segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju kearah meja guru untuk memakan bekal yang sudah disiapkan oleh Saber kepadanya

*In Office Room*

Dengan santai Genbu duduk di kursinya dan segera meletakkan bahan yang ia gunakan untuk mengajar

Genbu dengan cepat mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya tempat ia duduk itu

Dan tidak mendapati apapun disana

"Tch apa aku kelupaan bekal ku?"

Batin Genbu ingin menangis karena tidak membawa bekal,membuat Tuhan yang mengutusnya menjadi Sweetdrop melihatnya

"Bekal ku…"

Ujar lemas Genbu yang bekalnya tertinggal di rumah jadi ia harus menjalani hari ini tanpa bekal dari Saber

Lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja itu dan memikirkan bagaimana ia menjalani hari ini

"Master aku membawakan bekal mu"

Ujar Saber yang kini berada di depan meja tempat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya

Dengan cepat Genbu langsung menoleh keatas dan melihat adanya Saber yang tersenyum sambil membawakan bekalnya

Genbu mendapat perhatian menusuk dari guru-guru yang lain pasalnya ia dibawakan bekal oleh wanita berambut pirang yang cantik

"Sensei aku mempunya….."

Shirou yang akan bertanya kepada Genbu terhenti ketika ia melihat Saber yang memegang kotak bekal itu

"hm? Ah Emiya ada apa?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Shirou yang tiba-tiba terdiam membatu melihat Saber

"Saber,kau Saber bukan?"

Tanya Shirou dengan nada serius kepada Saber yang menatapnya santai dengan tatapan ramahnya seperti biasa yang ia perlihatkan

"benar,memangnya ada apa Shirou?"

Tanya Saber dengan nada santai kepada Shirou dan bisa terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia heran dengan Shirou

"jika kau ada disini,maka artinya pe-Hump"

Ketika Shirou ingin membicarakan tentang perang cawan suci dengan cepat Rin segera membekap mulutnya

"ah Genbu-sensei,apa kami bisa meminta mu untuk datang keatap?"

Tanya Rin sambil membekap mulut Shirou dan kelihatan Shirou sudah susah untuk bernafas

"ah baiklah kalau begitu ayo kesana sekalian aku memakannya disana,dan saber apa kau ikut?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Saber lalu Saber hanya mengangguk dan pergilah mereka berempat menuju atap sekolah

***DI ATAP***************

"Genbu-sensei,apa kau menjadi seorang master?"

Tanya Rin tiba-tiba kepada Genbu yang baru saja duduk dan akan memakan bekal buatan Saber

"ah kau benar Tohsaka,memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya Genbu lagi dengan nada santai kepada Tohsaka yang kini sudah memijat alisnya dan Shirou kini berada di samping Tohsaka

"Sensei apa itu artinya perang cawan suci akan dimulai lagi?"

Tanya Shirou dengan nada serius kepada Senseinya itu pasalnya jika perang itu dimulai lagi akan menimbulkan hal yang lebih buruk padahal belum setahun berakhir masa perang itu

"benar,dan inilah perang terakhir dari perebutan cawan suci"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada murid-muridnya itu

"apa maksud sensei perang terakhir?"

Tanya Tohsaka lagi kepada Senseinya tentang perang terakhir ini karena pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa membuat perang itu berhenti secara permanen

"ya,ketika aku mendapatkannya aku akan membawanya ketempat si pembuat cawan itu dan pembuat cawan itu akan menghancurkannya"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tohsaka dan Shirou

"Menghancurkannya,jangan-jangan sama seperti memunahkan energy sihir dari dunia ini begitu?"

Tanya Shirou dengan nada tinggi kepada Genbu yang kini sedang melahap sushi

"Ah kruan lrebih bgetu"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada tidak jelas karena ia masih memakan makanannya

"master tidak baik berbicara sambil makan"

Ujar Saber dengan nada santai memperingatkan masternya itu

"Glup,ah baik,kurang lebih seperti itu Shirou,memang ada apa?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Shirou dan Tohsaka

"sensei itu sama saja seperti kau membunuh seluruh roh pahlawan yang menjadi servant pada perang ini"

Ujar Tohsaka dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini mulai minum

"Glup,ah kau tidak mengerti apapun Tohsaka,perang berlangsung secepat ini karena memang akan menjadi tahap akhir dari perang cawan suci ini,dan memang sudah seharusnya roh para pahlawan kembali menuju alam baka"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Tohsaka dan Shirou

Sementara Saber hanya menatap Genbu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"itu sama saja kau membunuh Saber,loh"

Ujar Shirou dengan nada tinggi kepada Genbu yang masih memasang wajah tidak peduli kepada Shirou

"kau terlalu naïf bocah,demi kemakmuran dunia ini maka ada beberapa yang harus dikorbankan,bahkan aku tidak segan mengorbankan nyawa ku demi menyelamatkan dunia ini"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Shirou yang kini menundukkan kepalanya menghadap tanah

"bila kau ingin dunia ini makmur kembali tanpa perang cawan suci maka buatlah kontrak menjadi master dan bantulah aku mencapai hal itu"

Ujar Genbu sambil tersenyum kepada Shirou dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shirou

"baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan membantu mu sensei tapi kita wajib berhasil menjalan kan tugas ini"

Ujar Shirou serius kepada Genbu yang baru saja berdiri

"baiklah aku pastikan kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Shirou sementara Tohsaka dan Saber hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya yang kini berjabat tangan

"baiklah sebelum itu kita harus berlatih"

Ujar Shirou santai kepada Genbu yang kini baru mau turun untuk mengajar

"Ya kita lakukan lain kali saja,ketika liburan dan disaat itu aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan ku"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai sambil meninggalkan Shirou,Tohsaka,dan Saber di atap

***********Seiring berlalunya waktu**************

Sudah memasuki bulan keenam dan munculnya sebuah guci besar diatas langit menandakan perang cawan suci sudah ada didepan mata

Beberapa fenomena terlihat tentang kerusakan yang terjadi di sana-sini bahkan banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan dengan pedang kecil dan rantai ditambah dengan sebuah pedang besar

Kini Genbu tengah bersiap menuju ke sebuah vila milik keluarga Einzbern dimana tidak ditinggali lagi karena satu-satunya pemiliknya yaitu Ilya Von Einzbern sudah tewas pada perang cawan suci sebelumnya yang berhasil Genbu hilangkan

Bersama dengan Emiya Shirou yang sudah menjadi master atas Servant Class Lancer dan Tohsaka Rin yang sudah menjadi Master dari Servant Class Archer

"hmm aku tidak percaya kenapa aku menyanggupi pemanggilan bocah penerus Archer disini?"

Gerutu Lancer yang kaget kenapa dirinya bisa menyanggupi permintaan dari bocah yang akan menjadi Servant Class Archer

"kau berisik sekali yah Lancer"

Ujar Archer yang kini tengah menciptakan sebuah katenbat dan memasukkannya ketelinganya untuk membersikan telinganya

"kalian terlalu santai Lancer,Archer"

Ujar Saber dengan nada santai kepada kedua Servant itu

"ah kalian ini,sudahlah kita kesini untuk melihat apakah ada Servant dan Master yang bersembunyi disini,jadi jangan lengah"

Ujar Tohsaka dengan nada serius kepada kedua Servant itu

"baik-baik Nona muda"

Ujar Archer mencoba menggoda rin sementara Shirou dan Genbu hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran ketiga servant dan satu master itu

Dan tanpa disadari mereka,mereka sudah mencapai pintu besar dari vila milik keluarga Einzbern di sebuah hutan

"kita sudah sampai ayo masuk"

Ujar Tohsaka berujar seperti komandan kepada Shirou dan Genbu lalu masuklah ketiga orang itu menyusup kedalam kediaman Einzbern dimana sudah tidak ada orang yang hidup dalam keluarga itu

"siapa kalian"

Tanya sebuah suara gadis perempuan kira-kira kelas 5 sd dari kejauhan di rumah itu

"ah kami hanya berkunjung"

Ujar Genbu santai sementara Tohsaka dan Shirou kini malah panik melihat senseinya menjadi sableng dan menjawab panggilan itu

"kau punya nyali juga menjawab pertanyaan ku,baiklah kalau begitu matilah"

Dengan cepat gadis itu menyerang Genbu menggunakan pedang Excalibur dengan cepat

*trang*

Genbu tak segan-segan mengeluarkan Pedang Libranya secara cepat lalu terjadilah pertarungan antar pengguna pedang

"apa-apaan dia itu,jangan-jangan Servant baru,tapi tidak mungkin lagipulan pedang itu bukannya milik Saber?"

Batin Tohsaka serius melihat apa yang terjadi ini

*trang*

Dengan cepat Lancer menangkis serangan dari belakang yang mengarah kepada Genbu

"terima kasih"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Lancer yang melindunginya

"sama-sama"

Ujar Lancer santai kepada Genbu yang kini mulai bermain pedang dengan gadis itu

*trang*

Dengan cepat panah yang dilancarkan Archer ditangkis oleh si penyerang Genbu dari belakang itu

"hmm kau hebat bisa menangkis serangan ku ini,baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini"

Dengan cepat si penyerang itu menyerang Lancer dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan Lancer hampir kesulitan menahan serangan dari orang itu

*Trang*

"kelihatannya kau dalam kesusahan anak cahaya dari Irlandia"

Ujar Saber santai sambil menangkis serangan yang mengarah kepada Lancer

"tch terima kasih"

Ujar Lancer santai lalu mereka berdua melakukan kombinasi serangan kepada pria itu

"awas kepala mu Saber"

Dengan cepat Archer menembakkan sebuah panah kepada kepala Saber dari belakang

Namun Saber menghindarinya dan panah itu mengenai orang yang ada didepannya

"Tch kurasa aku harus serius melawan ketiga Servant ini"

Ujar orang itu lalu dengan cepat ia maju melakukan pertarungan tingkat tinggi melawan ketiga servant itu

*trang trang trang*

Sementara itu Genbu masih setia bermain pedang dengan gadis dibawah umur ini

*Blar*

Dengan cepat Tohsaka menyerang gadis itu dengan sihir dan Shirou menyerang gadis itu menggunakan pedang yang dilesatkan

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan ku untuk melawan mu"

Ujar gadis itu lalu dengan cepat ia segera menyerang Genbu dengan membabi buta menggunakan Excaliburnya

*trang trang trang*

Dengan santai Genbu masih setia menangkis setiap tebasan yang melesat kearahnya dikarenakan gadis itu

"tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Tanya Genbu kepada gadis itu dengan nada santai

"tch aku ingin membalaskan kematian Ilya yang dibunuh dengan kejam"

Ujar gadis itu sambil menangis dan terus menebaskan pedangnya kepada Genbu

"membalas kematian? Memangnya siapa itu Ilya?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada gadis didepannya

"salah seorang yang sempat tersisa dari keluarga Von Einzbern dimana ia menjadi master dan menjalankan wasiat dari kakeknya lalu tewas terbunuh Gilgamesh"

Ujar Rin dengan nada parau kepada Genbu

Sementara Shirou menutup matanya ia masih mengingat bagaimana ketidak berdayanya Ilya ketika ia dibunuh oleh Gilgamesh

"jadi itukah alasan mu? Aku tidak bisa membantah mu kalau begitu…. Tunggu Tohsaka tadi kau bilang Gilgamesh,jangan-jangan pria pirang yang memakai armor emas yang dapat melayangkan senjata itu?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Tohsaka yang kini sudah bersiap dengan sihirnya

"ya benar"

Ujar Tohsaka yang mengeluarkan air mata karena mengingat kematian Ilya yang memang sangat kejam itu

"kalau itu aku pernah bertemu dengannya kira-kira enam tahun lalu,dan ia tidak sekuat itu kok"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Tohsaka yang kini melongo menatap Genbu

"ha?"

Tohsaka kini mengalami Shock otak karena ada sebuah fakta baru yang tidak dapat diterima oleh pemikirannya apalagi ini

"hei,Saber saja tidak mampu mengalahkannya"

Ujar Shirou dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini tengah mengelus dagunya

"ah aku yakin sudah mengalahkannya"

Ujar Genbu serius kepada Shirou yang kini sudah menangkis serangan dari Gadis itu

"ah Genbu,ada seseorang yang akan menjadi adik mu dan menemani mu untuk menuntun dunia"

Ujar Tuhan tiba-tiba melalui telepati kepada Genbu yang masih asik dalam bermain pedang dengan gadis itu

"baiklah,kapan dia akan datang?"

Tanya Genbu melalui telepati kepada Tuhan yang kini sedang duduk bersila

"Sekarang"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada santai kepada Genbu

"ha"

*bum*

Sebuah ledakan tercipta di dekat Genbu dan menampilkan seorang gadis kelas lima sd dengan rambut silver dan mata merah ruby ditambah dengan kostum mahout shojo

"ah"

Tiba-tiba Genbu langsung merasa dongkol dengan kejadian itu

"hei kenapa kau mengirimnya tiba-tiba begini?"

Tanya Genbu mencak-mencak lewat telepati kepada Tuhan

"ah bukannya bisa gawat kalau dia tidak ku kirim"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali(Jelas Tuhan kan gak bisa salah)

"jadi kau yang akan menjadi kakak ku,perkenalkan nama ku adalah Libra Ilyasviel"

Ujar gadis itu dengan nada imut kepada Genbu

Sementara Genbu yang melihat itu langsung Blusshing

"Gila dia imut sekali,wajar saja mungkin gen ketampanan ku bisa membuatnya menjadi imut"

Batin Genbu Narsis sendiri

"ya benar aku adalah Libra Genbu"

Ujar Genbu sambil tersenyum kepada Ilya yang kini menatap sekitarnya bingung

"Ilya?"

Tiba-tiba gadis yang menyerang Genbu tadi langsung berlari kearah Ilya

*greb*

Dengan cepat gadis itu memeluk Ilya dengan erat tanpa ingin melepaskannya

"ah bukan kah kamu ini Miyu?"

Tanya Ilya santai kepada gadis itu yang bernama Miyu

"kau,kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu,dimana kau dibunuh hiks"

Tiba-tiba Miyu menangis dipelukan Ilya yang sendiri cukup kaget dengan kejadian ini

"aku tidak menyangka teman dekat ku melihat ku dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu,tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang,karena Onii-chan ku yang kuat akan melindungi ku"

Ujar Ilya dengan nada riang kepada Miyu sambil menunjuk Genbu

"Ah ya,baiklah"

Ujar Genbu menyerah lalu ia dengan cepat menghentikan aksi pertarungan itu

"oho,ternyata dia masih hidup"

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan baju besi berwarna emas

"Ah kau lagi,kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tanya Genbu dengan nada santai sambil menunjuk pria itu

"Kau ada juga disini,dan sekarang kau menjadi master atas Saber,baiklah Libra No Genbu kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu"

Ujar pria itu dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

Sementara Genbu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"besok malam saja,yah soalnya beberapa jam lagi kedua murid ku ini harus sekolah jadi mereka tidak boleh terlambat,bila terlambat akan dihukum jadi besok saja yah"

Ujar Genbu santai sementara Shirou dan Tohsaka Melonggo melihat gurunya yang masih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan dengan misi cawan suci itu

"baiklah tapi jangan salah kan aku bila cawan suci jatuh ketangan ku"

Ujar pria itu santai(AKA GILGAMESH)

"oh bila kau mendapatkannya aku akan merebutnya lagi dari mu dan membawanya"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Gilgamesh

Lalu mereka pun mengadakan Gencatan senjata karena Genbu menyuruh Tohsaka dan Shirou untuk sekolah padahal mereka tidak tidur sama sekali

To Be Continuous

Author Note:Aloha ketemu lagi sama Author bila ada pertanyaan tentang fic ini silahkan review saja

Oke ketemu lagi nanti


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventure Of Libra Genbu

Desclaimer: Saint Seiya Omega bukan buatan saya  
Fate Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works bukan buatan saya

Pair: Genbu X Arthuria

Warning:Garing,Gaje,Roman picisan,dll

Chapter 3 : The End Of Holly Grails War

*trang trang*

Disebuah tempat nan sepi kini Genbu tengah bertarung melawan Servant Class Rider dimana ia dapat mengimbangi kecepatan servant itu menggunakan Clothnya bahkan ia bisa mengunggulinya saat servant itu memakai Noble Phantasm

"kau adalah master yang hebat,aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang melawan ku bukannya Servant mu"

Ujar Rider dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini sedang dalam mode siaga

"oh benarkah aku merasa biasa aja tuh,Cuma karena kecepatan mu yang memaksa ku memakai Cloth ini"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Rider

"tch"

Kini Rider dengan cepat melesat kearah Genbu sambil melemparkan rantainya

*trang*

Dengan cepat Genbu menangkisnya menggunakan tinjuannya yang berlapis Cosmo

"oho kau menyerang ku seperti itu,kau sangat naïf mengira bisa mengalahkan ku hanya dengan itu"

Ujar Genbu santai kepada Rider yang kini sedang menatap Genbu dengan tatapan benci

*trang*

Lagi-lagi Rider menyerang Genbu menggunakan rantai-rantainya namun masih dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Genbu

"Yare-yare aku kecewa dengan mu,kalau begitu mengabu lah _**Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha**_ "

Dengan cepat Genbu menembakkan seratus naga emas kearah Rider

*bum*

Rider memang sempat menghindar tapi kecepatan naga milik Genbu jauh lebih cepat dari pada Rider sehingga Rider harus terkena telak serangan dari Genbu yang kini sudah mengambil sepucuk coklat batang lalu menghisapnya

"kurasa hari ini mereka sudah tidak membuat Onar lagi"

Batin Genbu santai lalu dengan cepat Genbu pergi menuju rumahnya dengan menambah kecepatannya

Sesampainya dirumah ia melihat Saber sudah bangun dan sedang memasakkan sebuah sup dan hamburger

Saber kelihatan cantik dengan menggunakan apron berwarna pink yang diberikan oleh Genbu ditambah dengan daster berwarna biru dan juga itu dibelikan oleh Genbu

"ah Saber-chan kau memang baik,aku jadi lapar"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada menggoda Saber yang kini sedang masa

"mou jangan menggodaku Master"

Ujar Saber dengan nada malu-malu kepada Genbu

"baiklah aku akan mandi dulu,Saber setelah kau selesai memasak bangun kan lah Ilya dia harus masuk kesekolah dia sudah kelas 5"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Saber,sementara Saber menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman

Kehidupan Genbu dimasa ini seperti seorang ayah ditambah saber sebagai ibu dan Ilya sebagai anak

Namun sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah demikian,Genbu dan Saber hanya sebatas master dan Servant sementara Genbu dan Ilya merupakan Saudara yang ditetapkan secara tiba-tiba oleh Tuhan dan keputusan sepihak Tuhan

************THE ADVENTURE OF LIBRA GENBU**************

Dengan santai Genbu kini melangkahkan kaki didalam kantor guru bersama dengan bahan mengajarnya dan bekal buatan Saber yang sudah ia bawa dan dibungkus rapi oleh Saber

Pekerjaan sehari-hari Genbu yaitu menjadi guru,sementara Ilya menjadi murid sekolah dasar biasa sementara Saber menjadi pengurus rumah yang baik

*ting Tong*

Kini Genbu memasuki sebuah kelas dimana tempat ia mengajar dengan aura terror yang sudah ia tebar dan memenuhi seluruh kelas ini

*tap tap*

Setiap langkah kaki Genbu kini bagaikan bunyi Guntur yang menyala-nyala karena Aura Teror yang sangat kental ini membuat bulu kuduk siswa semua merinding

*Tap*

Genbu sudah sampai di tempat duduknya sebagai guru kini ia dengan seringaian kejam ia menatap murid-muridnya

"kita akan test,siapa yang mendapat nilai dibawah 70 akan remedial sampai dapat nilai 100 di remedial"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada kejam kepada murid-muridnya sementara murid-muridnya kini hanya bisa meneguk ludah karena ancaman yang sangat berbahaya itu

"Sensei kita sudah kesulitan mendapat nilai 40 kenapa Sensei mau menambahinya lagi"

Ujar Shirou dengan nada tidak terima karena ia dan banyak temannya bahkan Tohsaka kesulitan mendapat nilai diatas 40 karena system penilaian dari Genbu adalah salah (-) benar (+) dan kosong(-) jadi mau tak mau mereka harus mengisinya karena jika mereka tidak mengisinya mereka juga akan mendapat minus

"Emiya-kun kita ini adalah sma yang sedang berkembang jadi perkembangan pesat wajib diperlukan bagi kelas ini,jadi jika kalian semua tidak dapat nilai diatas 70 maka aka nada remedial atau tugas special yang menanti kalian"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai kepada murid-muridnya yang kini merasa merinding bahkan ada yang pingsan akibat perbuatan Genbu ini

Dan berlangsunglah Test mematikan itu bahkan para murid kini tidak ada yang berani mencontek karena tidak ada ham tentang menghukum anak-anak yang tidak mematuhi peraturan gurunya

Test kini berlangsung sangat lama bagi banyak siswa bahkan siswa terpandai di Homuhara pun merasa dirinya sangat tertekan dengan test ini karena jika dihitung nilai mereka semua tidak ada yang mencapai kkm kalau di jumlahkan semua dengan nilai Mid Semester kemarin

Dan juga mereka merasa beruntung bila mereka tidak mendapatkan Genbu yang mengawasi mereka,mereka bisa lebih leluasa melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka apabila Genbu tidak ada disekolah itu

*Tong Ting*

Bel tanda Istirahat sudah berbunyi kini dan semua siswa langsung mengumpulkan seluruh kertas testnya dengan cepat kepada Genbu

"baiklah kertas ini akan kuperiksa dan ku umumkan di kelas ini minggu depan"

Ujar Genbu serius lalu Genbu dengan berjalan santai ia keluar dari kelas itu

Setelah mereka Genbu keluar barulah mereka semua merasa lega karena Genbu sudah tidak ada lagi di dekat mereka jadi mereka bisa merasa lebih aman sekarang

"tch guru sialan masa dia bisa-bisanya melakukan ulangan dengan aura terror yang besar,aku ingin dia dipecat"

Ujar seorang siswa dengan nada serius kepada seluruh siswa

"hei jangan seperti itu,kudengan Genbu-sensei di rekomendasikan oleh Negara sehingga ia tidak mungkin dipecat tanpa alasan,dan juga kudengar Genbu sensei memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat luas"

Ujar salah satu murid lainnya menegur murid satunya lagi agar ia tidak berkata seperti itu karena Genbu akan menebarkan Aura terror yang lebih besar lagi bila mereka semua ketahuan berkata seperti itu

"baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kita semua makan"

Lalu dengan cepat mereka semua pergi berloba kekantin untuk membeli sebuah makanan agar mereka tidak kehabisan makanan untuk dimakan

"huft inilah yang tidak kusuka dari murid-murid itu,mereka semua masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan"

Ujar Genbu kini berada didalam kantor dengan cepat sambil membukan tutup botol teh ocha miliknya ditambah dengan Onigiri yang dibuatkan Saber untuknya didalam kotak bentonya

Dengan cepat Genbu memakannya dengan lahap karena itu adalah masakan yang enak dan sangat mirip dengan buatan ibu dari Genbu dulu sebelum ia diasuh dohko

***********************THE ADVENTURE OF LIBRA GENBU********

Dengan santai Genbu,Tohsaka,Ilya,Shirou,miyu,Archer,Saber,dan Lancer kini berjalan menuju cawan suci yang berada di langit tengah kota

Dengan santai Genbu langsung menggunakan Libra Cloth miliknya sementara itu semuanya terlihat kaget ketika Genbu memakai Libra Cloth nya

"Genbu-sensei apa yang sensei pakai itu?"

Tanya Tohsaka dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini berjalan santai

"ah ini hanyalah baju zirah memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya Genbu heran kepada Tohsaka Rin yang heran dengan kejadian itu

"apa itu mirip dengan harta mulia?" tanya Tohsaka dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

"ah sama sekali berbeda karena harta mulia itu adalah senjata milik Servant sementara baju zirahnya tidak ada sama sekali dalam koleksi harta mulia ku" tiba-tiba Gilgamesh berbicara dengan nada serius dari atas mereka

"oh"

Genbu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan santai kepada Gilgamesh yang kini menatap Genbu dengan tatapan benci kepada Genbu karena ia telah mengalahkannya

"aku menunggu mu Libra No Genbu"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada lantang lalu mulai menyerang Genbu menggunakan pedang Excalibur milik Saber yang ada dipenyimpanannya

"ah pedang itu,baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi lawan mu Gilgamesh,kalian semua segeralah pastikan bahwa Cawan itu milik kita maka perang ini akan berakhir selamanya"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada seluruh teman-temannya yang mengikuti dia

"hahaha menghetikan perang cawan suci selamanya hahaha"

Tiba-tiba Gilgamesh tertawa dengan riangnya tanda ia mengira hal itu adalah lelucon

"baiklah sensei kalau begitu jangan mati"

Ujar Shirou dengan cepat lalu mereka semua meninggalkan Genbu dan Gilgamesh berdua

*trang*

Dengan cepat Genbu menangkis pedang yang dilesatkan oleh Gilgamesh kepada Genbu

"ho reflek mu tidak berubah sama sekali waktu terakhir kali kita bertarung"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada santai kepada Genbu yang kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda

"aku harap kau tidak tumbang dengan mudah kali ini karena aku ingin sekali menghajar mu dengan seluruh kekuatan ku"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada santai kepada Gilgamesh yang kini sudah menciptakan banyak lubang sihir untuk melesatkan pedang-pedangnya

Sementara kini bersama Shirou dan yang lainnya kini tengah mengalami kesulitan yaitu mereka dihalangi oleh mahluk-mahluk yang terbuat dari tanah dan memiliki kemampuan setara dengan satu Servant

*trang trang trang*

Saber melawan tiruannya dari tanah,begitu pula dengan Lancer dan Archer,sementara Shirou melawan tiruan Gilgamesh dari tanah dan Rin melawan tiruan dari Rider

Sementara Ilya dan Miyu kini tengah berusaha melawan tiruan Berserker dari tanah itu

"Tch kekuatannya hampir sama dengan yang asli"

Ujar Lancer dengan nada kesal ketika ia harus melawan tiruan Gae Bolg miliknya itu sementara Saber dan Archer masih terus melawan musuh mereka

"*trang trang blar*

Dengan cepat Shirou berusaha menebaskan pedang yang ia ciptakan kearah tiruan Gilgamesh itu sementara tiruan Gilgamesh itu menangkisnya dengan mudah

Dilain pihak Rin kini tengah susah payah menembaki tiruan Rider yang sangat gesit dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dan jauh

Dilain pihak kini Genbu dan Gilgamesh sama sama terluka meski luka Genbu sangat ringan sementara Gilgamesh sudah luka berat disana sini

"masih mau melanjutkan pertarungan?"

Tanya Genbu menatap Gilgamesh yang dalam posisi terlentang kini menghadap Genbu yang menghadap kebawah

"tentu saja aku ingin melawan mu sampai mati,karena kau adalah orang yang sangat pantas untuk dikalahkan"

Ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada lantangnya ditambah kegilaannya yang ingin mengalahkan Genbu yang sudah mengalahkannya

"Tch jadi kau adalah orang gila,baiklah kali ini kau akan musnah dengan serangan pamungkas ku ini" ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada Gilgamesh yang kini sudah mencoba bangun untuk mengalahkan Genbu

"Silahkan saja" ujar Gilgamesh dengan nada riang sekali tanda ia menantikan serangan dari Genbu lagi entah dia itu maso atau apa

"Tch berakhirlah sudah _**Rozan Dansu Ryuu No Kiba**_ "

Dengan cepat sebuah naga berukuran besar kini terbang mengelilingi Genbu dan Gilgamesh lalu dengan cepat Genbu membuat naga itu mencabik-cabik Gilgamesh bahkan kini sampai ia tak bisa lagi meregenerasikan diri sendiri akibat serangannya yang sangat fatal di tubuhnya

*tring*

Lalu Gilgamesh mulai bercahaya lalu ia hendak menghilang tanda mana yang ada ditubuhnya sudah habis untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat melawan Genbu yang sangat kuat itu

Lalu dengan cepat Genbu segera menuju ketempat yang lainnya yang kini tengah kesulitan melawan replica dari masing-masing Servant

Kini Ilya dan Miyu sudah kehabisan tenaga buat melawan Berserker dikarenakan mereka sudah melakukan yang namanya Instal sehingga mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan roh pahlawan tapi tetap saja Berserker itu sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan

"Groar" lalu dengan cepat tiruan berserker itu melesat dan menyerang keduanya yang kini berpelukan karena mereka kira itu adalah akhir dari riwayat mereka

" _ **Rozan Sho Ryuu Ha**_ " dengan cepat Genbu menyerang menggunakan serangan pukulan naga miliknya kehadapan tiruan berserker dan tiruan itu segera terlepar keatas setelah terkena serangan dari Genbu

"Genbu cepatlah event perang ini sebentar lagi sebelum cawannya itu tumpah sendiri keatas kota ini"

Ujar Tuhan lewat telepati yang berhasil didengar Genbu

"Tch"

Genbu hanya bisa mendecih kesal lalu ia dengan cepat melesat menghancurkan semua tiruan yang ada kecuali milik Saber

" _ **EXCALIBUR**_ "

Dengan cepat Saber menebaskan Noble Phantasm miliknya kearah tiruannya sementara tiruannya juga kini melakukan hal itu juga kepada Saber

*Blarrr*

Dengan itu meledakklah dua kekuatan besar di tempat itu bahkan menghancurkan sebuah gedung

Hal itu juga membuat cawan suci yang berada diatas kota langsung hampir menumpahkan isinya keatas kota itu

"Tch"

Dengan cepat Genbu menggunakan Cosmonya sebagai pengatur keseimbangan itu kepada cawan suci itu sehingga cawan suci menghentikan langkahnya dalam penumpahan isinya keatas kota namun ada beberapa tetes yang tumpah dan menghasilkan lelehan api disana sini

"bagus Genbu pertahankan cawan suci itu,karena sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang ingin mengambilnya bertahanlah sampai aku datang mengambilnya"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu yang kini tenga berusaha untuk menahan cawan suci itu agar tidak tumpah kekota

"hei kalian jaga cawan suci itu,karena ada banyak yang mengincarnya"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius kepada yang lainnya

SFX:LAST STARDUST(Aimer)

Dengan cepat Shirou dan yang lainnya mengangguk dan mulai menjaga cawan itu dari pada segala sesuatu yang datang untuk mengambilnya

*blar blar blar*

Dengan cepat datanglah sebuah Servant class God kekuatan yang setara dengan Genbu tapi masih dibawah Tuhan kini datang dan ingin mengambil cawan suci itu

Servant itu adalah Dewa Thor dewa terkuat dari mitologi nordik dengan cepat

"Trance On"

Dengan cepat Shirou membuat Excalibur dan mencoba menyerang Servant itu,dan dia juga diikuti oleh Saber,Lancer,Archer,Tohsaka,Ilya,dan Miyu yang kini berusaha mempertahankan cawan suci dari tangan dewa petir Thor itu

*trang trang trang*

Dengan cepat Shirou berusaha menebaskan pedangnya kearah Thor namun Thor segera menendang Shirou dengan cepat sehingga ia terlempar cukup jauh

Sementara itu Saber juga berusaha menyerang Thor namun kali ini ia terlempar keatas oleh dikarenakan Thor melemparkannya keatas

Ditambah lagi dengan Rin yang langsung tersungkur setelah ulu hatinya dihantam oleh tinjuan Thor

Sementara Archer dan Lancer kini sudah terbaring tak berdaya dikarenakan petir dewa Thor yang mengenai mereka

"Tch mereka tidak cukup kuat"

Batin Genbu Frustasi melihat mereka semua kalah dalam pertempuran melawan Thor itu

"tenang Genbu,aku akan menahan keseimbangan cawan suci sekarang kalahkan Thor"

Ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Genbu dan ia melihat seorang Seraphim berpakaian putih dengan pedang dibelakangnya

"baiklah"

Ujar Genbu dengan nada serius dikarenakan ia tahu bahwa ada Seraphim yang menjaga keseimbangan cawan suci itu

Sementara Tuhan yang melihat itu kini dengan cepat mengurusi seluruh yang diperlukan di Surga untuk menghancurkan cawan suci ketika ia membawanya ke surga

*Genbu VS Thor*

Dengan cepat Genbu melesatkan tebasan pedang libra kearah Thor

*trang*

Dengan cepat Thor menangkisnya menggunakan palunya untuk menangkis pedang Libra yang digunakan oleh Genbu

*Blar*

Dengan cepat Thor menghantamkan petirnya kearah Genbu namun dengan cepat Genbu mundur sedikit kebelakang lalu melakukan dash kearah Thor

*trang Blarr*

Dengan cepat Genbu berusaha menbaskan kembali pedang Libra kearah Thor namun Thor masih bisa membaca gerakan dari Genbu dan kini Genbu menghantamkan pukulannya dengan cosmo kearah Thor membuat Thor sedikit terseret mundur

Sementara itu Shirou dan yang lainnya melihat Genbu bertarung Imbang melawan Thor menatapnya tak percaya karena gurunya itu memiliki kemampuan sebanding dengan dewa terkuat di mitologi Nordik itu

Dengan cepat Genbu mencoba kembali menyerang Thor menggunakan Pedang Libra

Sementara Thor dengan santainya langsung menangkis serangan Genbu menggunakan palunya lalu dengan cepat Thor menembakkan 100 petir kearah Genbu dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Tch _**Rozan Hyaku Ryuu Ha**_ "

Dengan cepat Genbu juga menembakkan seratus naga miliknya kearah petir-petir Thor agar petir-petir itu tidak mengenai dirinya dan meledak diudara

Lalu dengan cepat Thor dan Genbu melakukan aksi baku hantam

*bak bak brak*

Dengan cepat Genbu mencoba memukul Thor dengan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi Cosmonya sementara itu Thor masih dapat menangkis semua serangan dari Genbu dengan sangat gesit

*brak Krak*

Lalu dengan cepat Genbu menyerang Thor lagi kali ini ia menendang Thor namun Thor dengan cepat menangkap kaki Genbu lalu meremasnya hingga Cloth Libranya retak

"Argh, _ **Rozan Sho Ryuu ha**_ "

Dengan cepat Genbu menembakkan satu naganya kearah Thor guna membuat Thor melpaskan kakinya

Namun serangan Genbu ia biarkan mengenai dirinya, Genbu hanya mengerang tanda ia kesakitan karena kakinya diremas Thor

Sementara itu datanglah Tuhan membuat pertarungan Genbu dan Thor terusik dan kini Thor langsung lari menerjang Tuhan untuk mendapatkan cawan suci

*blar* dengan cepat Tuhan memandangnya ia pun berubah menjadi patung karena Tuhan mengingikan dia begitu dulu untuk sementara lalu ia segera menghampiri Genbu yang sudah bersama muridnya dan servant masing-masing

"Genbu misi mu di dunia ini telah selesai kali ini aku akan membawa mu ketempat pertemuan pertama kita lalu mengirim mu lagi ketempat lain"

Ujar Tuhan dengan nada serius kepada Genbu

Sementara itu Genbu membungkuk ala ksatria lalu berkata kepada Tuhan

"baik"

*plak*

Dengan cepat Genbu ditampar oleh Saber

To Be Continued To Naruto Dimension


End file.
